Amor al otro lado de la pantalla
by In Your Room
Summary: El fue víctima de la maldición de una bruja, y quedó atrapado en un videojuego. Ahora ella debía encontrar la manera de rescatarlo antes de terminar con el mismo destino.


"_**Amor al otro lado de la pantalla"**_

**Capítulo Primero: La Bruja.**

En un cómodo sofá, en la casa de uno de los más grandes empresarios de todo Japón, un joven de 20 años jugaba tranquilamente un videojuego nuevo en la ciudad. ¡Esperen! ¿Tranquilamente? Ya se estaba desesperando de no poder pasar el nivel final.

-¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no funciona?

No había manera de ganar, y el comenzaba a desesperarse. Hacía todo lo que fuese posible, pero el maldito juego se negaba a darle la victoria.

-¡Me rindo! ¡No puedo con esto!

Apagó la consola de videojuegos, enojado por no poder ganarle a un _estúpido _y simple juego de video. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el teléfono de alguna chica, _necesitaba despejarse. _Y es que ese videojuego lo había tenido casi hipnotizado.

-¿Hola?

-_¡Inuyasha! ¿Te arrepentiste y ahora si quieres salir?_

-A decir verdad, sí…-hace algunos días, aquella chica le había ofrecido ir a algún lugar para despejarse de los exámenes, y el, puesto que no sentía ningún tipo de atracción hacía ella (excepto la física) decidió rechazar aquella invitación.

-_¡Bien! ¿Me vienes a buscar?_

-Sí, iré ahora mismo.

-_Bien, adiós._

-Adiós Tsubaki.

_..._

-Oye, Inuyasha… ¿Estás siquiera escuchándome?

Y no, no la estaba escuchando. Habían ido a un restaurant a cenar, y tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse con Kikyo, la antigua novia de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué? No, lo siento.

Al principio su relación había ido bien, hasta que apareció _él _en sus vidas. ¿Quién? Nada más ni nada menos que Naraku. Ella terminó con su relación para irse con ese _idiota_.

-¡Ya deberías olvidarla! ¡Sabes que ella ya no te quiere! ¡Acéptalo! Continúa con tu vida.

-¡No me digas que haces!-gritó furioso.

Y pareció que Tsubaki se iba aponer a llorar. _¡Mierda! Lo que le faltaba_. No había nada más que odiara que ver a una mujer llorar.

-Lo lamento…-y al ver que ella no se calmaba, decidió llevarla a un lugar dónde se distrajera.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a los videojuegos?

-¿Huh?

-Sí, ya sabes…ese lugar, dónde uno juega videojuegos…

-Se a que te refieres, pero, ¿Haz ido allí alguna vez? No me parece acorde a tu edad.

-¿Sí? Pues que mal, porque yo soy así, y si no te gusta, entonces deja de acostarme.

-¡No me refería a eso! Si quieres ir yo no me opongo.

-¡Bien!

_..._

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde vamos?

-A los videojuegos.

-Pero a estas horas ya está cerrado.

La chica de cabellos azabaches sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña y brillante llave, haciéndole entender a su acompañante que no tendrían problemas para entrar.

-¡Yo no quiero ir!-se quejó Yuka.- Kagome… ¿Si quiera me estás escuchando?

-Si no quieres venir, no vengas y punto-respondió la aludida, harta de la cobardía de su amiga.

-Bien, me voy.

-Como quieras… ¡Oye!-la detuvo.-no le digas a nadie…

-Tranquila, no te delataré.

-Gracias…-suspiró calmada.-Ve con cuidado.

-Y tú no vuelvas tarde a tu casa.

Los padres de Kagome habían asistido a una cena en casa de sus mejores amigos. Se supone que ella y su hermano debían acompañarlos, pero nada que una _"enfermedad"_ no solucionara, ¿no? Todas las noches ella se escapaba al salón de videojuegos. ¡Y es que no podía evitarlo! Amaba los videojuegos y no había nada que la hiciese cambiar de idea. Sin embargo, a sus padres no les agradaría para nada, lo sabía, los conocía bastante. Se molestarían y no la dejarían salir nunca más. _Bastante exagerados_, pero no quería correr el riesgo.

_..._

-Así que… Este es el salón de videojuegos.

-Así es.-respondió Inuyasha.

-Pues terminemos con esto de una buena vez.-dijo mientras entraban.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-¿Quieres algo conmigo o no? Responde rápido o asume las consecuencias.

-¿Consecuencias? ¿De qué puta estás hablando?

-¡Responde, maldita sea!

-N…no, Tsubaki. Perdón…

-¿No? ¡Pues entonces, prepárate! Porque no te saldrás tan fácil de esta, Taisho. No sabes con quién te estás metiendo.

-¿Qué? Deja de hacer escándalo.

_..._

La azabache ya estaba en frente del salón de juegos de video. Su _paraíso_. Con tan sólo entrar se sentía en casa. Aunque claro, nadie sabía eso a excepción de Yuka, su mejor amiga. Ambas eran amantes de los videojuegos, y claro, si sus amigas se enteraban las molestarían a ambas de por vida. Por desgracia para ella, Yuka era demasiado buena, y tuvo que ir sola por esta vez. _Cobarde_.

Sacó la llave de su bolsillo, pero antes de poder introducir la llave en la cerradura, se dio cuenta de algo raro. _¿Pero que carajos hacía la puerta abierta? _No quería ir a averiguar, pero su curiosidad pudo con ella.

Entro sigilosamente, escondiéndose tras las máquinas de videojuegos. Asomó su cabeza, encontrándose con dos personas, aparentemente discutiendo.

Al parecer, sus nombres eran _Inuyasha _y _Tsubaki_, o al menos eso ella suponía ya que en su conversación se llamaban de esa manera.

De pronto, esa tal Tsubaki, con los ojos lagrimosos, comenzó a recitar palabras extrañas, aparentemente en un lenguaje diferente. Comenzó a elevarse lentamente, asombrando en sobremanera a sus espectadores.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-gritó encolerizada, estando suspendida en el aire, al haber sentido un ruido extraño. _¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no podía ser más silenciosa?_

_..._

Tsubaki se cansó de los intentos de Inuyasha por hacerla entrar en razón. Pero, ¡diablos! ¿Acaso una bruja de quinientos años no podía enojarse de vez en cuando? Sí, exactamente, _bruja._

Hace años se había enamorado de un ancestro de Inuyasha, y este, la rechazó. Y ahora que veía s Inuyasha, el cual era bastante similar a su antiguo amor, no dudó ningún segundo en intentar estar con él. Pero el la acababa de rechazar, la situación se estaba repitiendo, y no lo iba a permitir. ¿Non quería estar con ella? ¡Bien! Pero no iba a estar con nadie más…

Enojada, se elevó en el aire, dispuesta a recitar su más fuerte hechizó en contra de Inuyasha.

-¿Quién está ahí?-se detuvo al escuchar un extraño ruido. Al no recibir respuesta, y dado que estaba falta de tiempo, decidió ignorarlo y proseguir con su encantamiento. Lanzó hechizos a las puertas y ventanas, imposibilitando a aquel joven de hermosos ojos dorados a escapar.

-¿Pero qué mierda?

-Ahora ya no tienes escapatoria.-dicho esto, terminó de recitar su conjuro, haciendo que Inuyasha se transformara en humo, siendo absorbido por una máquina de videojuego.

-¿Pero que rayos…?

Ya era tarde, Inuyasha estaba atrapado…

**Continuará…**

_**Estaba jugando el otro día en la Play de mi hermano, y se me ocurrió esta idea. No se como habrá quedado, pero estoy bastante satisfecha por los resultados.**_

_**Atte:**_

_**In Your Room**_


End file.
